The Blood Moon
The Blood Moon is a term used by Ionian citizens to describe the night during the Festival of Fire. Lore To the Cult of the Blood Moon, the sign is clear. The heavens call for brutal sacrifice, and the cultists will take the night to slaughter anyone foolish enough to be caught beneath the looming orb. The Bloody Tale She woke up screaming. Red. Everything had been so red. And in the center of the bloodbath, the masked warriors had danced, eyes aglow with murderous intent. Good night, their eyes had whispered. Her companions crowded around her, worried. Behind them, the fire burned low. Above them, thick clouds suffocated the sky. “What did you see?” She paused. Did she dare call on those apparitions? “Just.. a bad dream. It was only a dream.” They returned to their slumber, and she sighed, still shaken. “It was only a dream,” she repeated. A sudden wind shook the trees around the site. She shivered, closing her eyes and wishing for morning. As the clouds parted above, red moonlight bloodied the ground. The Festival of Fire and the Blood Moon “Ionians from every province gathered beneath the flowered branches of the Great Tree in the Serene Gardens yesterday for the city-state’s annual Festival of Fire. An early summer tradition, this festival was a symbol of Ionian culture, celebrating the cleansing and rebirth of the spirit.” ― Henril Dreving From the sunset till the dawn the citizen of ionia face what they call “The Blood Moon” to cleanse their fears and woes. The festival starts in the morning in the Serene Gardens. During the day the citizen can enjoy the local artists performance, shop from the vendors along the garden’s edge are filled with shops. All the visitors can write on a scroll their woes and worries and hang it on the Great tree Branches. During the night, Ionian citizens were treated to various musical and theatrical performances pertaining to Ionian history or legend. As the sun starts to rise the scrolls are burned with magic fire. As the magic dissipates the sun shines in the sky and the soul is purified. The Festival During the night of the Festival of Fire and Blood Moon, Ionian people were treated to various musical and theatric performances pertaining to Ionian history or legend. The headlining performance featured League Champions , and , who performed The Tale of Reina, a legend in which an ancient Ionian warrior is hunted by an evil spirit. Akali took the part of Reina herself, dressed in formal Ionian red and white battle garb, and Shen played the spirit that plagued her, adorned with a fearsome mask. As the legend goes, Reina fled the spirit for years, yet it always found and tormented her. Finally, Reina donned her own mask to confront the spirit, but when she turned to face it, it never came again, frightened away by her strength. When the sun rose in the morning and the Tree had become almost fully concealed behind scrolls, an Ionian summoner lit them briefly aflame. As the magic dissipated, the sun shone brilliantly through the branches of the Great Tree. Master Hana, an Ionian adjudicator, stated that this was the festival's greatest lesson: out of any darkness comes the grandest of light. Champion skinsCategory:Lore There are two sets of skin with this theme 2011 * * * They reference their performance during the Festival of Fire as Reina ( ) and the haunting spirit ( ) 2014 * ** This is how she would be seen in Ionian culture. *** She might be a referencing The Tale of Reina, which was performed by Akali and Shen in Festival of Fire, with Kalista being the haunting spirit. "Kalista is known all across Runeterra... but different cultures may tell her story differently, as well as have a different idea of how she looks, since most of them - the lucky ones, anyway - have likely never actually seen her." - Anthony 'Ant in Oz' Reynolds 2015 * * ** The white and red colors relate the skin to Ionia, therefore they are the representation (like ) of how Ionian people see them. * 2016 * * 2017 * ** The moon shines most vividly as the Blood Priestess approaches. Scarlet rays from the night sky beam down on her victims, and the lunar assassin is never far behind. Her ritual slaughter is done swiftly, her arcing blade glinting in the dark moonlight. * ** The Blood Calligrapher’s masterpieces are as beautiful as they are horrific. For him, each victim represents a new inkwell, and his canvas will be as broad as that ink will allow. The sanguine marks on the ground signify the Cult’s power and deepen the artist’s connection to the spirit world. * **As precise as he is patient, the Blade Demon is thought to be the result of a broken symmetry between the blood moon and the earth, sent down from the deathly sky itself to collect its due. Silhouetted against the crimson moon, he descends on his victims from the canopy above. * ** Few agree on the true nature of the Trickster Demon, who deals death from his deck of afflictions. Whether he is a demon from the spirit world or a mortal in a mask, quiet whispers spread conflicting rumors of his whereabouts. The truth belongs only to him—and the spirits trapped in his cards. Media Music= |-|Videos= The Hunt of the Blood Moon Blood Moon 2017 Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Skins= Akali BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Diana BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Diana Elise BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Elise Jhin BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Jhin Kalista BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Kalista Kennen BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Kennen Shen BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Shen Talon BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Talon Thresh BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Thresh Twisted Fate BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Twisted Fate Yasuo BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Yasuo Zilean BloodMoonSkin.jpg|Blood Moon Zilean |-|Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0750 Blood Moon.png|Blood Moon ProfileIcon1107 Blood Moon Kennen.png|Blood Moon Kennen ProfileIcon1108 Blood Moon Yasuo.png|Blood Moon Yasuo ProfileIcon1109 Blood Seal.png|Blood Seal ProfileIcon1588 Blood Moon Jhin.png|Blood Moon Jhin ProfileIcon1589 Blood Moon Diana.png|Blood Moon Diana ProfileIcon1590 Blood Moon Twisted Fate.png|Blood Moon Twisted Fate ProfileIcon1591 Blood Moon Talon.png|Blood Moon Talon ProfileIcon1592 Blood Moon Rising.png|Blood Moon Rising |-|Wards= Blood Demon Ward.png|Blood Demon Ward See Also * Hunt of the Blood Moon References pl:Krwawy Księżyc Category:Lore